


#lovemybae

by iolka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: О важных вещах Стив теперь узнает из твиттера.





	#lovemybae

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: в какой-то степени ER, постЗС; кодов нет; на все, что было после ЗС положим хуй  
> Написано на Баки-Бинго в старбаксном соо на клетку "социальные сети"

О том, что возле его дома ошивается Зимний Солдат, Стив узнал из твиттера. Технически, конечно, он узнал об этом от Тони и от Наташи, которые позвонили одновременно — Наташа в дверь, а Тони по телефону. Но они-то все равно узнали из твиттера. Стив и сам бы узнал, но вечером, когда методично по очереди проверял все аккаунты в соцсетях.

Так что именно твиттер был виноват в том, что Стив впервые в жизни проявил настолько вопиющую невежливость к своим друзьям, с которыми даже не был в ссоре: он сбросил вызов от Тони, выставил Наташу за дверь, оборвав на полуслове, — поднял за плечи и вынес за порог. Потом надел куртку, схватил с полки кредитку и выбежал из дома. Наташи в холле уже не было. 

Он вылетел из дверей подъезда и на полном ходу впечатался в того, за кем гонялся все прошедшие с выписки из госпиталя две недели. 

— Ауч, — вырвалось у Баки. На асфальте остались трещины и небольшие вмятины от его ног, а на плече у Стива — шикарный синяк, который сойдет через пару часов, но он выстоял. — Куда ты так несешься? Где-то опять творят несправедливость?

— В магазин, — без участия мозга выдал Стив, во все глаза разглядывая Баки. Тот приподнял брови. 

— Согласен, с ценами там полный ужас, но ты уверен, что Капитан Америка справится? 

— У меня есть Американ-Экспресс, — все еще без участия мозга помахал кредиткой Стив. Баки выглядел немного уставшим, но был гладко выбрит и одет в чистое. 

— Безнадежно. Мы обречены, — сокрушенно проговорил Баки. 

— Баки! — наконец сообразил Стив и прижал его к себе, обнимая. Он шарил руками по знакомой и незнакомой одновременно спине, ощупывая на предмет травм, убеждаясь в реальности того, что видит, и не мог сказать ничего связного: — Ты... С тобой… Что… 

— Я в порядке, со мной точно такая же сыворотка, я тут гуляю, — по очереди ответил Баки задушенным голосом, пытаясь выпутаться из удушающего захвата, который Стив по ошибке именовал объятиями. Наконец, ему это удалось, он немного отстранился, только Стив его все равно не отпустил — положил руку на плечо и смотрел влажными глазами огромного побитого щенка. 

— Пара недель без крио и память как новенькая, — грустно улыбаясь, сообщил Баки. — Многое, конечно, утеряно безвозвратно, но я помню тебя, себя… Бруклин, — замявшись, закончил он. 

— Пойдем, Баки, — Стив провел раскрытой ладонью по его руке до ладони и сжал металлические пальцы в своих, чувствуя ответное пожатие. — Дома шаром покати, но теперь можно заказать доставку. 

— А ты умеешь? — со скепсисом поинтересовался Баки, разворачивая Стива ко входу в дом. 

— У меня есть повод научиться, — обтекаемо ответил Стив. 

— Я был прав насчет безнадежности, — со вздохом сказал Баки, иронизируя. — Ты живешь в новом веке сколько? Два года? А я — две недели и уже узнал все, что нужно знать приличному человеку.

— Согласен быть неприличным, — со странной интонацией сказал Стив. Баки неверяще на него посмотрел. Стив расплылся в широкой улыбке, Баки мог бы добавить, ехидной, враз напомнившей о маленьком досывороточном Стиве, за одну такую улыбку которого Баки готов был душу продать. 

Стив распахнул дверь в квартиру, но не вошел, а обернулся, о чем-то вспомнив:

— А про твиттер ты знаешь? Сегодня там было твое фото.

— Знаю, я его туда и запостил. — Баки достал из кармана куртки смартфон, помахал им в воздухе и фыркнул, увидев разочарованно нахмуренные брови. — Роджерс, меня семьдесят лет никто не видел не потому, что не было систем видеонаблюдения. Просто я чертовски хорош, и мелким инстаграмщикам не светит фоток с сенсацией. 

Баки подошел к обидевшемуся Стиву — напоказ, конечно, он никогда не обижался всерьез. 

Господи боже, они будто и не расставались, настолько Баки был родным, знакомым до последней черточки, до последней интонации в голосе. Конечно, изменения были, но не казались значительными. Их можно будет принять потом. 

— А знаешь, в чем я еще хорош? — склонив голову и вторгаясь в личное пространство Стива, проникновенно спросил Баки. 

Стив снова улыбнулся, засверкав глазами. 

— Знаю. 

— Ну и? Тогда чего ты все еще стоишь здесь, одетый? 

* * *

  
_Пару-тройку месяцев спустя_

Просыпаться от того, что дышать мешает тяжеленная металлическая рука, вскоре стало настолько привычным, что объем легких Стива увеличился еще на пару литров. На последнем медосмотре доктор долго недоумевал, рассуждая, как это могло произойти, ведь сыворотка проделала все улучшения единожды и повторного эффекта быть не могло. Потом начал расспрашивать о том, как изменилась его, Стива, жизнь и не начал ли он ходить в бассейн. Стив только плечами пожал. А проснувшись на следующее утро, понял. Да, доктору о таком не расскажешь. Даже штатному терапевту остатков Щ.И.Т.а.

Стив аккуратно выполз из-под руки Баки, сходил на пробежку. Когда он вернулся, Баки все еще спал, поэтому Стив отправился готовить завтрак. Стив услышал, что он проснулся, когда разливал апельсиновый сок по стаканам. Вслед за полным неги стоном и шорохом перестраивавшихся пластин руки Стив услышал тихий голос Баки:

— Стиви, неси сюда. 

Он прекрасно знал, что Стив его услышит. Стив достал купленный несколько дней назад столик для кровати и переставил все на него. 

— Цветов не купил, прости, — прокомментировал он, опуская столик на кровать под довольное мычание Баки. 

— Упущение с твоей стороны, — с притворной укоризной сказал Баки. Потом оглядел столик: — Блинчики без джема? 

— Не влез на столик, надо было брать тот, который больше, — пробубнил Стив, отправляясь на кухню. 

— Да он был страшный как моя жизнь, — вслед ему завопил Баки. 

— Он был антикварный, — поправил Стив, возвращаясь с баночкой джема. Баки скептически угукнул, что-то быстро печатая в телефоне, потом отбросил его и сделал первый глоток кофе, простонав от удовольствия. У Стива загорели уши, потому что звук был точь-в-точь такой же, как ночью. 

Стив только протянул руку за своим соком, как раздался звонок его телефона.   
— Привет, Тони, — не очень-то довольно поздоровался Стив. Тони никогда не звонил просто так. 

— Что значит «люблю мою детку» и «настоящая любовь»?! — заорал Тони в трубку так, что Стиву пришлось отстранить ее от уха, чтобы не оглохнуть. — Почему о том, что ты встречаешься с советским киборгом я узнаю из твиттера?! Мы же команда, почти семья! Ты разбиваешь мне сердце!

Стив растерянно посмотрел на Баки, запихивавшего в рот блинчик. 

Стив не глядя отключил вызов, проверил твиттер, а потом отключил и телефон. О том, что Стив Роджерс и Баки Барнс встречаются, Стив тоже узнал из твиттера. 

— «Люблю мою детку»? — переспросил Стив. 

— Я же не мог написать «куколка», я же не старпер, поэтому «детка», — охотно пояснил Баки, уписывая третий блинчик. — Божественно. — Потом случайно посмотрел на Стива и поспешно добавил: — Нет в моей жизни никаких других деток, Стив! 

— Мы встречаемся? — сглотнув, переспросил Стив. 

Теперь удивленно смотрел Баки. 

— В смысле? — Он пораженно вздохнул. осторожно переставил столик на пол у кровати и развернулся к Стиву. — Стив, — вкрадчиво позвал он, — мы живем вместе, спим вместе, едим вместе, трахаемся... Да мы даже работать скоро будем вместе! Мы вместе с тридцатых, придурок.

— Но я не думал… — Стив замялся, отводя взгляд. — Я никогда не оценивал это так. Ты — моя семья, ты все, что у меня есть, но я… 

Баки вдруг дернул его на себя, крепко обнял и заставил замолчать легким поцелуем. 

— Так вот, придурок, мы встречаемся. Мы практически женаты.

— Надеюсь, об этом я узнаю не из твиттера, тупица? — отозвался Стив. 

— И тупица в этот раз тоже ты. Я думал, ты знаешь еще с тридцатых. Ну это же было очевидно. — Баки смотрел на него ласково, не отстраняясь далеко. Стив все еще немного растерянно хмурился, а потом будто сдался, когда Баки потерся кончиком носа о его нос и сказал: — Обещаю, если мы поженимся, ты узнаешь об этом первым. 

 

В


End file.
